


Lucario's Vigor

by SinfulTuesdays



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Doggy Style, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Semi-Public Sex, Standing Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulTuesdays/pseuds/SinfulTuesdays
Summary: Cynthia’s training with Lucario sometimes went on a bit longer than expected, and with mating season right around the corner, in the empty locker rooms Lucario took a chance.
Relationships: Lucario (Pokemon)/Shirona | Cynthia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	Lucario's Vigor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killer_B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_B/gifts).



Cynthia wiped sweat off of her forehead with a towel, sighing softly. She had spent all day running drills with Lucario, and now it was dark outside of the gym. When she looked over at her pokemon, she could tell he was still raring to go. She wasn't sure she had seen him any less energetic than that. He shifted slightly toward her, meeting her gaze with an intensity she was seeing more and more often as the height of winter came. 

Cynthia knew it was his mating season, and usually she would let him work out his excitement at a daycare or with training, but this year that didn't seem to be having much of an effect on him. It was to the point that even the Daycare Lady had mentioned he seemed frustrated and irritable whenever Cynthia dropped him off. So the ex-Champion was stuck with a bit of a dilemma. 

For every other mating season this method had worked, and Cynthia hadn't exactly seen Lucario act like he was now either. His red eyes trailed after her wherever she went. Lucario insistently pressed up against her at every opportunity, even attempting to muzzle her like Lucarios often did to a prospective mate to ward off other pokemon. Cynthia had pushed him off and declined his courting at every turn, but Lucario wouldn't back down and give up like he usually did. 

Cynthia didn't know what had changed. She couldn't even begin to guess. She had been with Lucario since he was a Riolu, back when she was a trainer with bright eyes and no clue what she was doing. 

Cynthia continued to hold Lucario's fiery gaze. She didn't want to budge on her stance with him, but she had to admit the amount of dedication Lucario was showing with his courting really made her feel warm and strange at times. She had no clue why he was so determined to have her every winter. Lucarios mated for life when they settled on a partner, and choosing Cynthia for that didn't seem like the smartest approach to it at all. 

Lucario whined softly, finally dipping his head submissively toward Cynthia, and she let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding. It was going to be another long winter with Lucario. Cynthia sighed, walking briskly back to the locker room with Lucario trailing close behind. Cynthia should have probably been more careful around the pokemon, but they had been through this before, and she didn’t expect anything new from him. 

The locker room was silent, and Cynthia wasn’t particularly surprised that she was the last one there. She pulled off her top quickly, followed by the rest of her sweat soaked clothes, leaving her in just the thin fabric of her underwear. Her back was to Lucario, so she didn’t see how his bright red eyes took in each scrap of her exposed, smooth skin. Cynthia pulled out her towel quickly, depositing her dirty clothing into her now empty bag. Setting the towel aside on a bench, she peeled off her last scraps of clothing and exposed her naked form to the titillated pokemon.

Lucario could barely hold back a groan at the sight of his trainer’s curves, and the tip of his red cock poked out of his sheath. He licked his lips, approaching his trainer slowly. Cynthia barely looked at her pokemon as she picked up the towel and deposited the rest of her stuff back in her locker. Their eyes met for the barest of moments before Cynthia began to saunter off to the showers. 

Lucario skulked behind her a whine sitting at the tip of his tongue. Every mating season he had wanted to claim his trainer as his own, only to have his advances turned down over and over again, and he was losing patience. He didn’t want to wait to taste her any longer. A primal desire burned in his heart, the need to  _ breed _ and  _ claim _ Cynthia was nearly overwhelming. He could barely contain himself; his eyes tracked each sway of her hips. He was completely entranced, his tail swaying slowly behind him with excitement.

He simply couldn’t wait anymore. 

Cynthia was hanging her towel up in front of the showers when Lucario’s muzzle pushed into the gap between her soft thighs. His cool, wet nose pressing up into her folds for an enthusiastic sniff. Cynthia gasped in surprise, her spine stiffening at the feeling. She stood shock-still for a moment as Lucario breathed in the soft, heady scent that came from her entrance. His mind completely lost in the exquisite smell of her.

His tongue pressed up against her sensitive slit, taking a taste and trying to warm Cynthia up for what was to come next. Cynthia shivered at the feeling of his hot tongue teasing her, knees trembling as she almost lost herself to his advances. She just barely regained her mind though, pushing Lucario’s snout away quickly and breathing heavily as she turned to scold her pokemon. She was unprepared for the stronger, fighting type to box her in against the cool tile walls of the shower with an unknown emotion swirling in his deep red eyes. 

Lucario wasn’t backing down. He nipped at Cynthia’s soft neck, leaving reddened marks in his wake. Cynthia had never been intimidated by Lucario before, and her mind was swirling with confusion and delight at the aggressiveness he was showing her. She felt powerless to stop him, naked and helpless to him in the empty gym. Lucario’s tongue laved over her soft, pink nipples that grew to excited points underneath his tongue. 

Cynthia trembled against the wall, teeth working her lower lip as she tried to hold back soft mewls of pleasure at the feeling. She watched with wide, dilated eyes as Lucario swirled and worshipped her small breasts with the kind of reverence she had never seen from anyone else before. 

Despite his aggressive posturing, Lucario treated her as if she was divine, a gift that he could only treasure. His actions hit her in a way no one else had, and soon, Cynthia found herself wanting more and more of whatever he wanted to her. She was growing more and more desperate for his affections to reach where they had begun. Her nipples felt raw and sensitive beneath his soft muzzle and tongue. The light scraping of his sharp teeth was a sensation that nearly had her gasping loudly for more.

Her hips trembled against the wall as Cynthia still tried to maintain a semblance of control over herself, but the throes of passion were very nearly taking her into his gentle paws. Lucario’s rough pads ran down the curve of her body, squeezing her plush ass and thighs when he found them and his claws brushing just close enough over her skin to send trembles up her spine. Tears glittered in the corners of Cynthia’s eyes, clinging to her long lashes as her lips fell open and finally releasing the repressed moans she’d locked inside her throat.

Lucario’s soft pads of one of his paws slid between her legs, discovering her growing wetness. He teased her entrance gently, running up to swirl her aching clit. Cynthia moaned loudly, her hands grasping at Lucario’s short fur and trembling beneath his cheek bones when she found no purchase in his fur. 

Lucario gazed up into Cynthia’s face, finding her coming completely undone for him and finally,  _ gorgeously _ submissive to his advances. He pressed his snout up to her lips, running his tongue over the reddened petals. Cynthia trembled, lips falling open for him, and he happily tasted the heat of her mouth. His tongue explored every nook and cranny of her soft, wet mouth, drawing illicit noises from her that were lost to their connection. His hand left her entrance to draw her hips against him, pressing his dripping heat against her wet desperation.

Cynthia was completely lost to Lucario. She never could’ve imagined that this could have been so pleasurable with Lucario. After all the miserable encounters she’d had with others, Cythia knew Lucario was absolutely ruining her for normalcy, and she couldn’t find it in herself to regret allowing this. She huffed against his mouth, feeling his sharp teeth grazing across her cheeks, and a strong wave of ecstasy washed through her at the sensation. She could never imagine going back from this. 

Lucario’s pointed tip pressed in between her thighs, rubbing against Cynthia’s throbbing slit in a way that made the whole world turn white. Her eyes fluttered, and a loud gasp shuddered through her. Her hips rocked against his hot, dripping cock excitedly. His tip bumping up against her entrance and threatening to sneak in. Drool ran down Cynthia’s chin, and she glanced down between them, taking in the sight of his cock pressed between her thighs. She wanted him so badly, and Lucario could tell. 

Cynthia could hardly believe this was really happening. She hadn’t expected her morality to simply fly out the window with a touch or two, but now she could hardly hold back the approving keens that slipped past her kiss reddened lips and desperate expressions that crossed over her features. Lucario’s dark eyes flashed up at her, and she knew he couldn’t wait a moment longer to press himself inside her. Cynthia could barely hold back her excitement at the thought of having his huge cock pressing into her, and her heart raced with the thought. She wanted it. She  _ needed _ it. 

Lucario flipped her around, pressing Cynthia’s face against the tiled wall that had been warmed by her skin. He pulled her hips against him, and Cynthia gasped softly at the roughness of his treatment. She couldn’t say she didn’t like it, but with the gentleness he had been showing her before made this sudden change surprising to say the least. His tip pressed against her folds now, hot and spreading her aching entrance around him. Cynthia’s mouth hung open as she focused on the feeling, heart racing like she was a Buneary in heat. 

He pushed inside of her slowly, and each bit of him that pressed inside of her made her feel so full and touched places in a way she didn’t even know could be pleasurable. Cynthia’s hands balled into fists and her knees trembled beneath her as he finally came to hilt inside of her, pressed so deep and so completely inside of her that her eyes were already rolling back into her head at the feeling. Cynthia’s mind had turned completely to mush. She had nothing else on her mind than the cock inside of her and how she wanted more of it. She wanted Lucario to take her completely,  _ breed _ her, and make her  _ his _ . 

Lucario fully intended to give her just that. He gripped her slender wrists in his paws and began to move. He went slow at first, drawing agonized moans from Cynthia’s lips and enjoying the sound of her begging for him to take her harder and faster. He drew it out, pushing hard and deep inside her with each thrust, filling her up so well and imprinting the memory of his cock so deeply inside of her mind so she could never forget the feeling and who she belonged to. 

As his pace grew faster, his knot swelled at the base of his cock, and excited yips slipped from his lips as he tied his beautiful trainer to him. Cynthia’s eyes were blown wide at his ever growing base, swelling and stretching her further and further. Her mind scrambled with shocks of pleasure brought by each deep, almost painfully good thrust. Strange words she barely believed were coming from her fell from her lips, begging for him to breed her, mate her, and gasps of  _ yes! yes! yes! _ when he hit that spot that made her see stars. 

Cynthia could feel the mounting heat pooling inside her, and her mind swam with pleasure. She barely knew what was happening. Just that she wanted more and more, and she didn’t want it to stop. She was so close, and she needed Lucario to not stop, to take her harder and faster until it all mounted and crashed over her with a loud yell. She squeezed and pulsed around Lucario, bringing him right to his own climax. His hot cum filling her up in just the right way, making Cynthia wish for a moment she could carry his babies. 

His knot kept them sealed together, panting softly in the tiled shower of the gym, and Lucario took the opportunity to scent mark her diligently, keeping Cynthia trapped up against the wall and panting softly. Her entire body tingled with their love making. Her mind still felt like it was spinning, and she wondered absent mindedly if it would be a good idea to go a second round. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SinfulTuesdays) to get notified when new content is out.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
